jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Baldaramos
Don Baldaramos was an actor act from Season 4 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the audition round. Background After graduating from San Jose State University with a B.S. degree in Business Administration, Don Balderamos worked for the IBM Corp. as an Inventory Control Specialist. However, his passion for the entertainment industry quickly compelled him to accept the position of Business Manager for Green and Mendecino Productions in San Francisco. There, he assisted in producing Columbia Records' recording artist Taj Mahal, while maintaining a membership at the Back Stage Theatre Co. in Berkeley, California. Relocating to Los Angeles in 1981, Don appeared on the Voyagers TV series and Days of Our Lives. But it was his talent in Shakespeare that got him accepted to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in London. After performing five plays in London, including the fringe's record run of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, and completing the film Cuban Breeze, he moved to New York City. There, he performed in over one hundred off and off-off Broadway plays. He studied and performed via The Actor's Studio and the Ensemble Studio Theatre. In addition to writing/directing The Legend of the Big Apple, Don also originated roles written by Academy Award winner Horton Foote. He has appeared with Tom Sizemore, Joe Pantoliano, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Susan Lucci, Ron Silver, Steve Collins, Steve Silver, Jose Ferrer and others. In 1988-90 he was Artistic Director of the Atrium Theatre Co., while appearing in his recurring role as Dan on All My Children. For his performance as Teddy in When You Comin' Back Red Ryder?, Don received the prestigious Drama Logue Award. In l995, he began commuting between NY-LA, doing Film and Television work. It wasn't until 2002 that he landed the lead in Boncrate Studio's, The First Time. And in 2004, starred in the western, Bitter Creek. Baldaramos was formerly an independent Producer for Gigapix Studios in Chatsworth, California. Collaborating with Executive Producer Marc Zicree, and consulting producer Rod Roddenberry, he recently Co-Produced an episode of the Internet Star Trek series: New Voyages, shot at Gigapix Studios. As a consultant, Don also serves as Vice President on the Board of Directors for Legacy Media. His consulting duties include: development, producing, and marketing for Legacy's film division. In 2002-'04 he was the Executive Producer for Legacy Media's, The Actor's Journey project - A documentary with actors, writers, directors, and producers such as Richard Donnor, Screen Actor's Guild Pres., Melissa Gilbert, Director's Guild of America President, Mr. Jack Shea, Actor, Michael York, and many other celebrities. As a writer, Don is a member of the Los Angeles Writers Bloc, where he is penning his novel Dance or Die. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2414827/bio Audition Don Baldaramos's audition in Episode 409 consisted of pouring water over his head and reciting a section of Act III of Shakespeare's King Lear. Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all buzzed the act. Although JayDK voted "Yes", Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all voted "No", eliminating Don from the competition. Category:Acts Category:Season 4 Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 4 Novelty Acts Category:Rejected Acts Category:Season 4 Rejected Acts